1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the present invention is substituted N-[(4,5-diphenyl-2-thienyl)methyl]amine derivatives, their preparation and their therapeutic application.
2. Description of the Art
Diphenylpyrazole derivatives having affinity for the CB1 cannabinoid receptors have been described in particular in patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,941, EP 0 576 357, EP 0 656 354 and EP 1 150 961 and WO 2005/073 197.
4,5-Diarylthiophene derivatives having anti-inflammatory and analgesic properties are described in international application WO 91/19708 and in patent applications EP0 024 042, EP 0 055 470, EP 0 055 471 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,974.
Thiophene-2-carboxamide derivatives are described in international application WO 2005/035488.